Babies are normally placed in high chairs in order to allow those individuals attending to the baby to feed the baby in an efficient and clean manner. During such feeding, many types of utensils, such as knives, spoons, cups, and other materials such as tissues are needed. These materials are normally scattered in various places around the high chair making the feeding rather difficult and messy.
There is therefore a need to provide a means for organizing and storing baby feeding materials in close proximity to a high chair.